To Do or To Die
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: Draco is given a list of ten near-impossible tasks in order to redeem himself after the war. He is to do ANYTHING necessary to complete them, his one rule- he can't tell anyone. Should he fail, only death awaits him, but to succeed would be to gain rewards beyond the imagination.
1. Chapter 1

"The Ministry has put together a new law for the likes of you… they're giving you a list of ten tasks to perform to test your morals, and should you fail, they won't even bother shipping you off to Azkaban… they'll kill ya on the spot."

"And should I succeed?"

"Ha! Let's just say… you won't."

Draco Malfoy stared after the Ministry official as the cocky man sauntered away, leaving Draco to stand just outside the courtroom, waiting to be trialed by the Council of Magical law. It was unfair, he had spent several years avoiding Azkaban due to a last minute change of sides in the war, and now, after all those years, a couple of aurors had tracked him down and dragged him (literally) to be trialed. And it wasn't as if he was battling against being given a one-way ticket to Azkaban… he was playing the cards of life and death now, and should he play the wrong hand… he was doomed.

Draco took in a long, sharp breath, startled as he felt a hand clasp around his forearm as he was pulled into the courtroom and shoved down into the seat in the middle of the room. He looked around nervously as all the eyes in the room shifted to him. As he gazed around the circular room that somewhat reminded him of a prison cell, he felt dread sinking heavily upon him. What were these tasks he kept hearing of? What if he couldn't complete them? How hard could they be?

There was a loud crack as the judge brought down the gavel on his podium. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you have been brought before the Council of Magical law so that we may pass judgment upon you for crimes-"

"That I committed nearly five years ago… with all due respect, your honor, I thought I had been cleared of all charges _years _ago. Why bring me here now?" Draco interrupted as politely as he could, though the judge clearly did not like the disruption in his speech.

The bespectacled man leaned forward on his podium, glaring at Draco from under his glasses. "I do not _appreciate _your interruption, mister Malfoy."

"Yes sir." Draco hung his head, staring at his boots, twisting his fists angrily in his lap as he waited for the man to continue.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical law so that we may pass judgment upon you for crimes such as fraternization with the enemy, affiliation with Death Eaters as well as many others, far too many I'm afraid to be mentioned here."

"Objection! I was excused due to the fact that I did not participate in the final battle, nor did I give away the identities of the three known as Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and your very own Harry Potter." Draco called.

"Noted." The judge waved away his objection and continued as if he had never spoken. "The council knows of your sudden change of heart at the start of the war, mister Malfoy, and that is precisely why there isn't a cell in Azkaban with your name on it. The Ministry has created a new way of punishment for witches and wizards who defected from the war known as the Defects Doom, and that punishment was given to your parents earlier this year as you well know."

Draco stared up at him, then hung his head, willing himself to not feel the pain he always felt at the memory of his mother and father who had been executed early that year due to their failed attempts to complete whatever bloody tasks it was the Ministry had come up with. He was not at all looking forward to whatever it was, as he was most certain the Ministry would fit it to his weaknesses, _not _his strengths.

"You have been assigned a Ministry official to keep you updated on your new tasks. You will be given a total of ten tasks, with rewards for each completed task and punishments, each more severe than the last, for each failed attempt. On the tenth task, which shall be the most difficult, should you fail, you will be executed without any last words, pleas or otherwise however… should you succeed… which is extremely unlikely… you will be not only rewarded with your life… but with other things beyond your imagination."

Draco let the judge's words sink in. He sat for a long time in silence, then let out a long breath of air he'd been holding. "Have I no choice at all?" he finally asked hoarsely.

"Your alternative option would be execution here and now." The judge gestured a shady looking figure standing in the corner with a giant executioners axe.

Draco gulped, pulling his eyes away from the gory sight. "I-I'll try it…" He told them and several of the jury chuckled darkly.

"Then may whatever god you serve grant you mercy." The judge cracked the gavel against the podium, signaling finality, and leaving the deafening sound to reverberate through Draco's ears as he was pulled out of the courtroom and lead off to start in whatever journey the Ministry had set for him.

**AN: Next chapter; Draco's first test.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sighed, staring at the note the Ministry Official had shoved into his grasp promptly after covering him with magical trackers rigged to detonate in his bloodstream should he go anywhere he'd been told not to. He wasn't going anywhere the Ministry didn't want him to go, that's for sure.

Draco ran a hand shakily through his hair, then opened the note and began reading.

**Draco Malfoy,**

**Your first task is the easiest of them all, and it is; Spend tomorrow helping random strangers in the muggle world. Rules; don't tell anyone, don't skip anyone, don't hurt anyone, and NO magic!**

**Your assistant,**

**Mefula**

"Okay, so help people; shouldn't be too hard." Draco sighed again and crumpled the note against his forehead, then let it drop to the table. He looked around, his eyes dull as he took in his surroundings. He now lived alone in Malfoy manor, other than the house elves who stayed out of his way. It was lonely.

Draco decided to get some rest. He would be starting his first task tomorrow.

**…**

Draco woke to a blaring alarm in his ears. He blinked, staring blearily at his alarm clock. He'd set it early, not wanting to be late for his task. His task! He jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed in the only muggle clothing he had, ran downstairs, skipping breakfast and ran out the door, apparating to a random muggle town. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

He came out from behind an old broken down building and stood on the corner of an old street, watching people walk by. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fishing for the note. He looked at it again. Nothing too specific… just help random people. What was he supposed to do?

He scanned the sparse crowd for anyone who might need help, then he noticed a little old woman trying to cross the street, waiting for a break in traffic. Any other time, he probably never would have noticed, but since he had been told to watch for things like this, he did, and so, he made his way over to her.

"Ma'am, would you like some help?" He asked as politely as he could, offering his arm as he came up beside her.

She gave him a startled look, staring up into his bluish gray eyes. "Well thank you, young man." She gave him a wrinkly smile and took his arm, allowing him to help her across the road as he watched very carefully to make sure no cars were coming, being very patient to walk slowly. When they reached the other side, the woman gave him a twinkling smile. "Keep being you, my boy. The whole world could use more gentlemen like yourself." And with that, she hobbled away.

Draco sighed, staring after her. Was that it? He looked around again. That had taken only five minutes of his time –probably less… how was he going to fill the _whole bloody day _with doing stuff like this? He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a puff of air, knowing at least why his father had failed this one. He'd probably not even made it passed the first task, he was so self-conceited.

Dragging his gaze around the streets again, he spotted a man unloading a truck all by himself, heavy orange bins and bags of potatoes, lugging them from the truck into his store and seeming to have a hard time of it on his own. Draco sighed and hurried over.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked, coming up behind the muggle.

He turned. "Sorry, lad, can't help you right now, I'm a tad busy." He told him sternly.

"Yes, that's actually what I came over to ask about… could you use a hand?" Draco replied, unfazed.

The man gave him an odd look, eyeing his nice clothes. "Sure, could always use the help. Just grab 'em, and bring them in here, put 'em anywhere, I'll sort 'em out later." The man watched with interest as Draco obeyed, grabbing a crate and carrying it in, then coming back and getting another one. The man chuckled. "Well, thanks." He muttered before he got back unloading as well.

By the time Draco had helped the man unload the entire truck, about twenty five minutes had gone by and he was exhausted, having never done so much physical labor in his life.

The man stuck out a burly old hand and shook Draco's soft, well-manicured one. "Thank you, lad! That would've took a whole hour for me to do alone, thanks!" He shook Draco's hand vigorously, smiling from ear-to-ear at how much time Draco had saved him.

Draco nodded, smiling wearily before moving away, letting out a puff of air. This was exhausting! How was he ever going to bear a whole day of it? He sighed and walked around a bit, eyes searching the crowds for people he could help, though he secretly hoped he could at least catch his breath before he saw anything else.

He sighed, then let out a muffled cry of alarm when suddenly a bucket of soot was dumped on his head. He coughed, moving away and pounding on his chest, wiping frantically at his eyes. He looked up accusingly at a blushing woman leaning out of a window with an upturned bucket in her hands. "Sorry!" She called, then slammed the window shut.

Draco muttered dark nothings under his breath as he attempted to brush the offending soot from his beautiful white-blond hair to no avail. He glared at his reflection in a shop window. His hair was now a faded black, not quite grey color. His pale skin was now a faded grey, as if he had a tan and had been working all day enough to get grimy. It was awful. He managed to brush some of it from his face, but it still overall rendered him unrecognizable.

He sighed and turned around. No use in whining about it. He was bound to get his hands more than dirty this day anyway, being around all the filthy muggles.

And with those thoughts in mind, that's when it happened- a little boy was running across the street, chasing a little animal and wasn't watching where he was going. Draco only had a split-second to react, but it was enough. He dove out and barreled into the child, knocking him over, but efficiently getting him out of harm's way as a big truck barreled passed, laying on the horn.

The boy lay curled under him for a moment, eyes wide as he stared up at Draco, who also took a moment to recover, and then a woman was overtop of them, eyes wide. "Good lord, Albus, you could've been killed! Don't do that! Are you okay? Thank you so much sir." The woman babbled hysterically, pulling her son to his feet and brushing him off.

Draco sat up, looking around with his heart pounding. That had been really close. It had happened so fast he hadn't really contemplated the risk to his own life, he had just done it. Shocked, Draco pulled his knees up and covered his face in his hands. "Oh dear, are you hurt?" The woman knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder, still clutching her trembling son.

"No, no I'm fine." Draco finally managed. He sighed and turned to the boy. "Watch where you're going, kid! You wanna die? You wanna get someone else killed?" He cried.

"I'm sorry, sir." Albus finally stuttered out.

"Albus! Ginny, are you okay?" A voice called, and a young man came running up. It took Draco about three seconds to recognize him as the Boy-Who-Lived. What were they doing in Muggle London? Then again, what was _he _doing in muggle London? Helping old ladies across the street, unloading truckloads of oranges and potatoes (odd combination, by the way), getting soot dumped all over his head and saving Harry Potter's idiotic son from being squashed by a truck.

Potter, having not recognized Draco as his clothes were all dirty and his white-blonde hair had soot in it, knelt down beside him, as his wife had done and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He murmured, green eyes staring at him with fierce intensity.

Draco looked away. "Yeah, well… tell your son to be more careful." He muttered, standing and brushing himself off.

"Indeed, Albus… that was very irresponsible… what were you thinking?" Potter turned to his son, who looked sheepish.

"I-I just…" Draco didn't wait for the boy to explain, he simply hurriedly turned and walked briskly away while the Potters were focused on their son.

Ginny turned to where the man had been to see he had vanished. She turned back to her husband. "Harry, Harry! The man- he's gone." She told him, looking around wildly.

Harry also looked around, but the mysterious man was nowhere in sight. He sighed. He'd wanted to invite the man over for dinner, as a thank you. He hoped he'd run back into the mysterious good Samaritan again sometime… he needed to be properly thanked.

**AN: Next chapter, Draco finishes his first task and goes home! What do you think his reward will be, and any ideas for his second task?**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood, panting, eyes roaming. That had been close. Extremely close. He didn't ever want to run into the Potter's again. Sighing, Draco started up at a more reasonable pace, eyes scanning the streets for more people he could help. All at once he spotted a young woman struggling to carry an ill child down the street. The poor girl's face was drawn and pale and she was very nearly skin and bone, as was the mother.

Draco looked back and forth down the road before dashing across and meeting the woman at an angle. "Alright?" He questioned softly.

Startled, the woman nearly fell backwards had Draco not carefully caught her.

"Where are you taking this poor creature?" He murmured sadly.

"M-my daughter, sir. She's ill. I'm carrying her to the hospital." She replied tiredly, dark rims around her eyes. It was very clear the poor woman could hardly stand or walk, let alone carry the child all the way to the hospital he could see in the distance. And once they got there, it was doubtful the poor woman could afford anything.

"Allow me." He murmured, gently taking the delicate girl from her mother and cradling her gently. The woman slipped her arm into his and he helped support her as well, and together, they walked slowly down the streets of muggle London.

**…**

"No, it's fine." Draco assured the woman as he paid for their expenses at the hospital, as well as a good meal for them. Draco stayed with them the whole time the little girl was treated, and carried the girl all the way back to their home, only leaving the woman with the promise he would come back soon to check up on them.

"Bless you, my boy." The woman whispered, nearly in tears. "You are a blessing sent from God Almighty."She leaned up to peck Draco's blushing cheek.

"Good day, ma'am." He dipped his head and turned, walking down the darkening streets. It was time to go home.

**…**

Draco sighed, sitting down to his table wearily. He was starving, as he had skipped breakfast _and _lunch, and it was past the time he normally ate dinner. He smiled wearily, noting that one of the house elves had prepared something for him and left it on the table. It was cold by then, but he eagerly ate it.

Only after he ate the last spoonful, did he notice a letter sitting next to the bowl. Suspecting it to be from the ministry, he groaned, though did open it after staring for a few minutes.

It read;

**Draco Malfoy,**

**You did excellently on your first task. As a reward, you receive the right to tell ****_one _****person about your task. Choose wisely, as this person will be allowed to help you in any way they can without actually doing any of your tasks for you. They too, however, must be sworn to secrecy about the matter. **

**Your second task is more difficult than the first; Have a party at your home, inviting all your enemies from your schooldays. Be nice to them.**

**Rules; don't tell anyone (with exception of one person if you so desire), don't skip anyone, don't hurt anyone, and NO magic!**

**Your assistant, **

**Mefula**

Draco's jaw nearly hit the table when he read the note, and he had to reread it several times before he was convinced that he had read it correctly.

"Oh hell no!" He cried, crumpling the note and throwing it. He dropped back down into his seat and held his head in his hands. "No, no... Draco, it's just the second task, don't quit now. What does that say about you, you stupid, dirty piece of slime…" He trailed off when he realized he was insulting himself.

Draco cast a glare towards the note lying crumpled on the floor before letting out a huff and started clearing away his dishes. How was he supposed to set up the mansion for a party and send out all the invites without magic? Was he supposed to hand-deliver them? Hell had better chances of freezing over.

Draco muttered dark nothings under his breath the whole night, cleaning up the party room and making sure it was fit, then got to work coming up with a list of all his school enemies. This was going to be one _long _list…

**…**

Grumbling, Draco brushed off his jacket once more and fussed over the cuffs of his sleeves before timidly knocking on the door to the home of Harry Potter and family. After running into them the day before, it hadn't been hard to find that they lived nearby in muggle London. He, however, was not at all looking forward to a second confrontation with them.

The door opened and out peeked a little boy – the same little boy Draco had saved the day before. Albus.

"Hi?" Albus said curiously.

"Albus, who's at the door?" Draco heard come from inside the home as he stared down at the little boy, unsure what to think.

"I don't know!" He shouted back, still staring. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Draco Malfoy. Is… um, your father home?" Draco replied.

Just behind the boy, an older boy came up. "Who are you?" He asked, pushing his little brother aside.

"Draco Malfoy, is your father home?" Draco repeated.

"No, he's not."

"Your mum?"

"No."

Draco suddenly felt awkward. "Oh, well, when will they be back?"

"Later."

"I'll… be back later then." Draco started to turn around, only to bump into someone coming up the stairs. He took a step back, startled by the bright green eyes.

"Daddy!" A little girl shot out from behind the two boys, going under Draco to get to Potter, who caught her up in his arms expertly.

"May I help you?" If Potter recognized Draco, who liked to think he did, he didn't show it.

"Yes, um. Mister P-Potter. Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand and to his relief, Harry shook it. "I was just… coming by to invite you and your-" Draco glanced past him to see the Weaselette standing there. "Um. Wife. To a school reunion."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment. "When…?" he asked, looking skeptical, but open to new ideas.

"Tonight. Sorry for the late notice… it sort of just… popped up." Draco replied awkwardly.

"Why would you invite _us?" _Ginny snipped from behind her husband.

Draco's silver gaze averted to the red-head. "Past rivalries… should stay in the past." He murmured, and her green gaze narrowed suspiciously.

"Sure. Okay." Harry agreed and Draco inwardly sighed with relief.

"Great, um. Bye." He stepped past the man and quickly made his way down the road.

Ginny turned on her husband. "Why-" She began.

"Gin. Didn't you hear his voice? Didn't you recognize his eyes? I think Malfoy's the mysterious man that saved Albus yesterday…"

**AN: So, how do you think this party is going to go? And who else will Draco be able to contact before the party begins? **


	4. Chapter 4

Draco needed to get away before the party began. He needed a drink… a strong one.

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to use magic at all anymore, so he simply took a trolley to muggle London and walked around aimlessly until he happened across a small pub. Ducking his head, he went in and slid into the nearest empty booth. From where he sat, he had a clear view of the entire pub, and he contented himself to watching the waitresses glide from one table to the next until one reached his.

"Whatya want?" She asked, smacking on some gum as she took out a pen and pad.

"Something strong." He muttered, resting his chin on his fist.

"Strong, eh? Sure I can help you with that, how strong are ya lookin' for?" She winked at him.

He stared at her for a moment. "Just get me some bloody Irish Whiskey." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

The waitress huffed and turned on her heel, heading towards the bar. She came back a moment later with his whiskey, setting it down a little too hard and making it spill. He thanked her apathetically and took a long, slow gulp.

Draco sighed and set it down, his gaze locking on a particular waitress whom looked rather familiar.

**…**

She noticed a particularly handsome and rather familiar blonde eyeing her from across the room as she moved towards him. At that same moment, he noticed that she caught him staring.

"I'm sorry I… didn't mean to stare." He murmured, embarrassed.

"Oh," she shrugged and waved it off, serving two gentlemen at the table next to his their drinks. "I get paid by the ogle, so stare all you want."

He chuckled, standing and following her as she went to another table, clearing it off. "I recognize you." He told her after a moment.

"Oh?" she smiled up at him from where she was, bending over a table, scrubbing at it a stain.

"Yes. Actually, I'm quite sure I've seen you around." He replied.

She smiled again, straightening. "Oh come on, is taking you this long to remember my name, Draco?"

He blinked, surprised. "So you remember me too? I'm not just imagining it?" he cried, smiling.

She smiled again, taking a tray. "Yeah, I remember you… How could I forget the Slytherin prince?" she smiled at his expression and moved swiftly around him.

"Ah! I knew it, we knew each other from Hogwarts!" He followed her as she smiled and greeted some new customers.

"You're getting there." She smirked again and checked someone out at the cash-register.

"So… We went out right?"

"No, not even close." She laughed.

"We… were friends?"

"Not quite… No."

"Acquaintances?"

She hesitated. "…You could say that." She handed someone a receipt.

"So… Are you going to relieve my suffering and give me your name or not?" He pleaded, still following her.

She sighed and stopped, leaning on the bar. "Look Draco… we weren't exactly 'friends' in school, and I'm afraid if I tell you my name you're not going to like it." She finally explained, no readable expression on her face. "And honestly, if you can't remember, then I'm more than just a little offended."

He raised his eyebrows, scanning her features for something familiar, then put out his hands helplessly. "I really don't see how bad it could be unless you were that damn Granger girl…" His voice trailed off and his smile disappeared, his eyes widening as she stared at him, her lips pressed together tightly. "You are, aren't you?" He accused quietly.

She shrugged, moving behind the bar, absent-mindedly scrubbing the countertop. "So what if I am?" She challenged, glancing up at him.

He was still staring at her blankly, his eyes roaming her delicate features, her big brown eyes, hidden by her long, child-like lashes, her honey-brown hair short and choppy, but in a fashionable way. He admired the way her tank-top hugged her form and showed off quite a bit of cleavage, her shorts were short and tight, showing off two long, creamy legs, not to even mention the nose ring and the eyebrow piercing. She was _not _the Hermione Granger he remembered from Hogwarts. "I don't know." He finally breathed.

By now, she was staring back at him, disgust and amusement battling for dominance in her expression. "Well, I'll let you figure that out on your own; I have work to do." With that, she turned and went to wait on a nearby table, leaving a baffled Draco behind to stare, lost in thought as every man at the table flirted with her.

She was so different! Not at all the bookworm he had known. As her back was turned to him, he saw a tattoo on the back of her neck.

_No. _He mused. _She certainly is different._

Sighing, he moved over to her as she walked back to the bar. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I've been having a rough time lately." He searched the ground for something to say. "Anyway, I'm having a party at my place tonight… your friends have already agreed to come. Your husband and kids are welcome to come…" He trailed off at her expression.

"Ronald and I aren't married anymore." She explained.

"Oh. Um. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you're still invited. See you around, Granger." He left her a handsome tip before getting up and walking away.

**AN: So… how do you think the party will go? Was that awkward enough? **


	5. Chapter 5

Draco needed to get away before the party began. He needed a drink… a strong one.

He wasn't sure if he was allowed to use magic at all anymore, so he simply took a trolley to muggle London and walked around aimlessly until he happened across a small pub. Ducking his head, he went in and slid into the nearest empty booth. From where he sat, he had a clear view of the entire pub, and he contented himself to watching the waitresses glide from one table to the next until one reached his.

"Whatya want?" She asked, smacking on some gum as she took out a pen and pad.

"Something strong." He muttered, resting his chin on his fist.

"Strong, eh? Sure I can help you with that, how strong are ya lookin' for?" She winked at him, leaning on the table and pushing out her chest seductively.

He stared at her for a moment. "Just get me some bloody Irish Whiskey." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

The waitress huffed and turned on her heel, heading towards the bar.

Draco sighed and locked his gaze on a particular waitress whom looked rather familiar.

**…**

She noticed a particularly handsome and rather familiar blonde eyeing her. At that same moment, he noticed that she caught him staring.

"I'm sorry I… didn't mean to stare." He murmured, embarrassed.

"Oh," she shrugged and waved it off, serving two gentlemen their drinks. "I get paid by the ogle, so stare all you want."

He chuckled, following her as she went to another table, clearing it off. "I recognize you." He told her after a moment.

"Oh?" she smiled up at him from where she was, bending over a table, scrubbing at it a stain.

"Yes. Actually, I'm quite sure I've seen you around." He replied.

She smiled again, straightening. "Oh come on, is taking you this long to remember my name, Draco?"

He blinked, surprised. "So you remember me too? I'm not just imagining it?" he cried, smiling.

She smiled again, taking a tray. "Yeah, I remember you… How could I forget the Slytherin prince?" she smiled at his expression and moved swiftly around him.

"Ah! I knew it, we knew each other from Hogwarts!" He followed her as she smiled and greeted some new customers.

"You're getting there." She smirked again and checked someone out at the cash-register.

"So… We went out right?"

"No, not even close." She laughed.

"We… Were friends?"

"Not quite… No."

"Acquaintances?"

"…You could say that." She handed someone a receipt.

"So… Are you going to relieve my suffering and give me your name or not?" He pleaded, still following her.

She sighed and stopped, leaning on the bar. "Look Draco… we weren't exactly 'friends' in school, and I'm afraid if I tell you my name you're not going to like it." She finally explained, no readable expression on her face. "And honestly, if you can't remember, then I'm more than just a little offended."

He raised his eyebrows, scanning her features for something familiar, then put out his hands helplessly. "I really don't see how bad it could be unless you were that bloody Granger girl…" His voice trailed off and his smile disappeared, his eyes widening as she stared at him, her lips pressed together tightly. "You are, aren't you?" He accused quietly.

She shrugged, moving behind the bar, absent-mindedly scrubbing the countertop. "So what if I am?" She challenged, glancing up at him.

He was still staring at her blankly, his eyes roaming her delicate features, her big brown eyes, hidden by her long, child-like lashes, her honey-brown hair short and choppy, but in a fashionable way. He admired the way her tank-top hugged her form and showed off quite a bit of cleavage, her shorts were short and tight, showing off two long, creamy legs, not to even mention the nose ring and the eyebrow piercing. She was _not _the Hermione Granger he remembered from Hogwarts. "I don't know." He finally breathed.

By now, she was staring back at him, disgust and amusement battling for dominance in her expression. "Well, I'll let you figure that out on your own; I have work to do." With that, she turned and went to wait on a nearby table, leaving a baffled Draco behind to stare, lost in thought as every man at the table flirted with her.

She was so different! Not at all the bookworm he had known. As her back was turned to him, he saw a tattoo on the back of her neck.

_No. _He mused. _She certainly was different._

Sighing, he moved over to her as she walked back to the bar. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I've been having a rough time lately." He searched the ground for something to say. "Anyway, I'm having a party at my place tonight… your friends have already agreed to come. Your husband and kids are welcome to come…" He trailed off at her expression.

"Ronald and I aren't married anymore." She explained.

"Oh. Um. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, you're still invited. See you around, Granger." He left her a handsome tip before getting up and walking away.

**AN: So… how do you think the party will go? **


	6. Authors Note

**AN: Sorry about that last chapter, guys... I don't know where my head has been all week. I've been feeling like shit for the past ten days, so my apologies for the repeated chapter... I'll get to work on fixing the next one for you. Sorry about that...**

**Happy reading, **

**Cerenbus. Snape. Malfoy**


End file.
